Chapter 17
Hayate no Gotoku! Chapter 17: Characters in Order of Appearance #Nagi Sanzenin #Maria #Tama #Hayate Ayasaki #Isumi Saginomiya #Saginomiya Butlers #Kashiwagi (Scar-Eyed Yakuza) #Bald Sensitive Yakuza #Straight Haired Yakuza Summary Nagi and Maria are in Nagi's room, and Maria notices that Isumi is taking longer than expected, to which Nagi responds that she has probably gotten lost again. Hayate is then seen in the park, looking at his torn cashmere coat. He reflects on how he didn't think this would happen, and the narrator calls him a fool. Hayate tells the narrator to shut up, and he considers just returning to Maria and telling the truth, to which the narrator reminds him that he could get fired. As he tries to calm down, Isumi tries to get his attention, but thinking that she's trying to insult him also, he starts to yell at her to shut up, until he realizes who she is. He quickly tries to correct himself, as to not hurt her. Isumi offers to pay for the coat, since it was torn up when he was running away with her. Hayate considers the coat his own responsbility, and unaware that she's also rich, he declines the offer, saying that he should handle the situation himself. He then reminds her that he declared that he would protect her, still confusing her butlers for criminals. Isumi tries to tell him the truth, but she's not able to keep up with his fast speech. She then approaches him with a small rag, and dries his face with it, saying that if he doesn't dry off, he'll catch a cold and possibly die. He tries to reassure her that he's alright, but he then starts sneezing. At this point, Hayate decides that he needs to get Isumi to safety, and he brings her to the mansion. He describes Nagi as being a little spoiled, but also very kind, and Isumi responds that she's been friends with a similar person since childhood. Hayate then flees, saying that he can't go inside. Isumi enters, and Nagi greets her, revealing that the two are friends. Nagi says that she was worried because she thought that Isumi had gotten lost, but Isumi reassures her that she did indeed get lost, much to Nagi's amusement. Isumi then says that she was brought her by who she believes is Nagi's new butler, and that he was wearing a cashmere coat, confirming to them that it was Hayate. She then warns them that he could be at risk of dying. Maria and Nagi conclude that he's gotten into another situation. They decide to go help him, and conclude that it might have been a bad idea to make him wear something he wasn't used to. In town, Hayate is wandering around, wondering what he should do about the coat. Just then, he runs into the Yazuka, who ask him if he's gained another debt since last time. They eventually say that they don't really dislike Hayate, and offer to treat him to something, but Isumi's butlers then arrive. Since they're together, the butlers assume that Hayate is a member of the Yakuza. The Yakuza members assume that the butlers are part of the mafia, and they all draw their swords, while Hayate realizes that he's gotten caught up in another dangerous situation. He tries to run, but one of the Yakuza members yells at him for trying to flee, and he's left wondering when he became one of them. The butlers then also insult him for trying to ditch his own friends, which confuses him further. Both sides then decide to attack Hayate for his actions. He silently reflects about how he should have just returned the coat to Maria. He takes the coat off and throws it into the air, and then runs into the brawl. At the mansion, Nagi gets ready to find Hayate, fearing that he might be under attack. Maria says that this probably isn't going to happen, but she worries that the coat is worn out by now. Isumi confirms that the coat was already ruined by the time they got to the mansion. She then mentions that despite the damage being her fault, he was still really worried, and this shows to her how dedicated Hayate is to being Nagi's butler. As Maria mentions that they shouldn't get too mad about the coat, Hayate knocks at the door, still alive but physically worn out. As they get ready to greet him, Nagi asks Isumi if he said anything about her. Isumi mentions how he called her spoiled, much to her anger. Hayate opens the door and tries to come in, but Nagi instantly slams it shut, and she storms off. Isumi tries to continue, saying that he did call her cute and kind, though Maria advises that she says those kind of things first. Anime Adaption * Hayate no Gotoku! Season 1 Episode 6. Trivia *After telling Isumi to shut up (urusai), Hayate quickly corrects himself then asks her if she likes Ultraman (Urutoraman) **Additionally, Isumi tells him that she likes Pestar who is a character from the Ultraman series. *Upon seeing that Isumi had arrived, Nagi can be seen reading a Shounen Sunday magazine. **Additionally, Conan Edogawa from Detective Conan can be seen on the cover of the magazine. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Hayate No Gotoku! Manga